Just some Kakuhida
by RedSand
Summary: Some smut I wrote for someone back on dA. Kakuhida smut, and some Sasodei. Just a oneshot.


"**Hey Kakuzu-chan…" Hidan said, laying on the bed as his partner worked with his money.**

"**What did I say Hidan." The string-nin replied, his younger partner pouting in response.**

"**Not to call you Kakuzu-chan."**

"**And what are you doing?"**

"**Calling you Kakuzu-chan."**

"**Now you were saying?"**

"**You wanna have some sex?" Hidan asked, Kakuzu turning around to see the Jashinist in his boxers and on all fours, staring at him with a seductive smirk.**

"**Maybe later." Kakuzu replied before turning back to his stuff.**

**Hidan pouted, dropping onto the bed and letting out a long whine.**

"**But I'm horny!!!"**

"**So play with yourself for a little while, I'll be done soon." Kakuzu replied. Once again Hidan whined, before getting up and putting on his cloak. He left the room without bothering to close it, wanting to find a more productive way to waste his time. He passed Deidara going down the hallway, and decided he needed to know whether or not he was sexy. He pushed the blond up against the wall and moved his face just inches from his, the bomber struggling to break free.**

"**Hidan, what the fuck un!" He yelled.**

"**Deidara, would you put it in me?" He asked, the blond suddenly stopping his struggling and staring at the masochist.**

"**What did you say un?"**

"**Would you put your cock up my ass, yes or no?" He asked, a small blush forming on the stone-nin's face.**

"**I'm…more of an uke Hidan…" He replied, Hidan groaning and looking down.**

"**Fine, would you let me fuck you?"**

"**Um...well…I don't think so…" The bomber's blush growing.**

"**What?! You know you'd let me fuck you, don't fucking lie!" He shouted, suddenly backing away from him against his will and against a new body.**

"**Having fun with my Dei, hmm Hidan?" A voice called, scaring the shit out of the immortal.**

"**Oh, uh, hey Sasori! How're things?" He asked, not wanting not be ripped apart and turned into a puppet.**

"**You will never, ieveri fuck my DeiDei, and he will never fuck you, and you will never bring this up again, understood?" He told, Hidan nodding before being released and running back to his and Kakuzu's room. "You alright babe?"**

"**Un danna, thanks…" The blond replied, walking over and latching himself onto the puppet's arm. "So what's his problem un?"**

"**Kakuzu's probably denying him sex again. Something I'd never do." Sasori replied, he and Deidara smirking at each other a moment before running off to their room.**

**####**

**Hidan ran back into his and Kakuzu's room, tossed off his cloak, and laid back down in bed.**

"**Ready yet?" Hidan impatiently asked, rolling around in bed to decide how he wanted fucked.**

"**It's been about two minutes Hidan, I'm not ready yet." He replied before Hidan let out a loud groan.**

**Well, he was definitely gonna have to play with himself.  
****He ripped off his boxers and tossed them on the floor next to him, spat into his hand and began to stroke himself until hard. He started pumping while sucking on his middle and index fingers, closing his eyes and pretending it was Kakuzu. He smiled and pulled his fingers out, lowering them down his body until they reached his entrance. He quickly thrust them in as his pumping speed increased, wriggling them around and trying to find his prostate.**

"**Ahh, Kakuzu!!" He shouted as his fingers brushed against his spot. He quickly gathered himself and thrust his fingers against it again, pumping his cock harder as he did.**

"**Ahh…! Coming, Coming!!!" He shouted before exploding on himself and pulling out his fingers. He fell back and began panting, completely forgetting that he'd brought himself off and Kakuzu wasn't actually involved.**

"**Alright." Kakuzu said, getting up and tossing off his mask and cloak. "I'm ready, lets do it."**

"**What?!" Hidan yelled, lifting up his head. "I just came, we can't fuck, I'm not ready!!"**

"**Too bad, your moaning got me horny, I'm fucking you whether you want it or not." Kakuzu said before pulling his length out of his pants and crawling on top of the albino. After taking one glance at the bounty hunter's cock he realized he wanted fucked again, and wrapped his arms around his seme's back.**

"**What the fuck, go ahead and stick that fat cock of yours in me!" He happily said before his wish was granted and the miser's entire length was shoved up his ass.**


End file.
